Pan 2: The Lost
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: How did Hook and Pan go from friends to hateful enemies? What happened between Hook and Tiger Lily? Who is the crocodile that took Hook's hand? Who is James T. Hook? When relationships and identities are lost, is there any hope of getting them back. According to a faerie prophecy they can be, all hope to find it all lies upon the lost son. (Story starts right after the movie)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This was a plot bunny that would never leave after watching Pan, which I thoroughly enjoyed. But sadly it's more of a side a story that I will update less frequently than my other stories (** **Masks and Pasts** **\- Teen Titans and** **Runner** **\- Rise of the Guardians). But I still hope that everyone who reads this enjoys. But also please review because this one is unbeta.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pan or the characters of the Peter Pan story.**

"Look flyboy," James T. Hook looked at Peter Pan, his new first mate. "Now that we got yer crew, I suggest that we go looking in those fairy mountains for any lurking pirate activity." Hook watched as Neverland came closer. It looked peaceful and lively. Yet Hook felt that deep in the darkness something lurked to destroy all of that. In his gut he felt that Blackbeard wasn't truly gone.

"Look here Captain Hook," Peter said cheekily. "I call the shots around here." Peter's smirk grew and Hook couldn't help but smile back. "Plus those bloody pirates should be scared to go anywhere near the faerie mountains." Peter finished proudly. Hook opened his mouth to protest but the beautiful Tiger Lily spoke.

"While I do agree and understand your fear Hook, I do not think it wise to go into the faerie kingdom." She stated bluntly. Hook opened his mouth to protest but Tiger Lily's stern glare silenced him. "The faerie realm is sacred and we already destroyed much of their land. I believe they would not be fond of other species in their land right now." Tiger Lily's blue-green eyes were soft and alight with mirth. Hook couldn't help smiling. He didn't know what it was about the princess, but she was like sea. Anything she felt spread to him in waves.

"That's for sure." Peter's snort brought Hook out of his thoughts. Hook heard something sounding like a bell as a flash of green-yellow light flew towards Peter. "They particularly don't like a certain old man ." Peter elbowed Hook.

"Hey there!" Hook said with mock anger. "I take offense to that." They all continued to joke around and watch Peter play with his friends, or as they dubbed themselves the Lost Boys. But Hook didn't stop worrying about Blackbeard. He had to know for sure.

Hook dropped everyone off at the outskirts of the Tribal lands. Hook watched as all the new kids ran around enjoying the magical sights of Neverland in the safe territory of the Tribal lands. The lands were more outspread since Blackbeard's fall. Hook knew he wouldn't be the most welcomed guest since everyone, even the miners and followers of Blackbeard, believed that he was the captain of the pirates. It didn't help that Peter encourage it. Honestly, Hook himself didn't know if he wanted to be a pirate or not. He enjoyed sailing and traveling but besides that he didn't see what else made him pirate material. He could only imagine the laugh Peter and him would have if he dressed as ridiculous as Blackbeard.

"What are you smiling about?" Tiger Lily's voice made Hook jump and he tripped backwards landing on his butt. Tiger Lily's soft chuckle almost made his embarrassment worth it. Almost.

"Glad someone appreciates my grace." Hook said with a small smile as he rubbed his back. Tiger Lily's calloused but dainty hand appeared in front of him. He gladly took it and pulled himself up. She pulled too, making their bodies bump into each other when he got up. "This is very forward of you princess." Hook tried to sound suave but his voice came out with a breathy tone. She chuckled and gave a little smirk.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to get me alone?" Tiger Lily's voice had a playful edge to it and Hook noticed that her eyes weren't burning like they always were, they were sparkling. Hook laughed lightly both at his corny thoughts and Tiger Lily's question.

"That I did princess." Hook heard his voice become huskier as he leaned closer to Tiger Lily. Her natural smell of trees and dirt enticed him. But somehow she smelt like fire. It was a deep burning smell that was hot, passionate, and untameable. That smell intoxicated him. He barely noticed her hand touching him till her warm hand and intoxicating smell left him feeling the cool air of the night. Tiger Lily had stepped away from him and when she cleared her throat Hook was back in reality. Her head was turned away from him. Hook stood in shock for a few seconds but then he stood up straight and crossed his arms. His hands itching to tip a hat that wasn't there. He knew he would be rejected. He knew it was silly to hope, but yet he did it anyway. _It's that dang kid's fault._ He thought to himself.

"Why are you out here?" Tiger Lily's voice was hard and clipped but Hook could see the light blush she held.

"No captain leaves his ship unprotected." Hook tried to keep his voice normal but he couldn't help the roughness of his tone. Tiger Lily looked back at him, a spark of guilt flashed in her eyes but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appear. Her eyes became narrow and scrutinized him. Hook simply lifted an eyebrow in response.

"It is unwise to go looking for darkness on your own." She said bluntly. It almost threw Hook off-guard but part of him knew that she would know what he was really going to do.

"I'm much obliged for the advice Princess. But it's not needed." Hook walked past Tiger Lily and down the stairs. He knew she was right but if no one was going to help him then he had to help himself. He almost forgot how it felt to depend on himself. It was safer. He knew what his limitations were, what he would do, what to avoid so it wouldn't hurt him. It caused less chances for hope. He heard Tiger Lily's light footsteps following him.

"You cannot go into the faerie kingdom alone." Hook stopped in his tracks. He wanted to keep walking but he couldn't help but stop. Maybe because he actually did respect her advice. Or maybe it was because he loved the sound of her voice. "While it is a wise idea, it is not safe for you." Tiger Lily continued to walk toward him, stopping a few feet away from him. Hook grimaced that now she was deliberately staying away from him.

"I won't be alone. I'll take Smee." Hook turned his head towards her and winked. He quickly saw anger take form in her face before he began walking away. He was stopped suddenly when Tiger Lily pulled his arm back harshly.

"Was it not Smee who betrayed us?" Hook tried not to let his anger simmer when she said us. "How can you trust him? The faeries certainly will not. You are already assumed to be a pirate, do not let your company corrupt your character even more. It is-"

"Not wise." Hook turned around and faced Tiger Lily, anger burning through him. He knew everyone thought he was a pirate but for some reason it angered that no one saw differently. He was just a dumb cowardly pirate in their eyes. "I get it Princess. I'm just a pirate! Well I'm sorry about that. I just thought that with Smee being apart of Blackbeard's crew and all, he just might have some useful information. Like how I know a different way in, he might know how Blackbeard could still live." Hook breathed heavily and finally realized that he was as close to Tiger Lily as before. He saw the shock in her eyes and it immediately calmed him down. "And I haven't trusted anybody in a long time."

"You trust me right?" Peter's voice rang through and Hook saw him coming down to the ship. He stepped away from Tiger Lily thankful for the distraction.

"Our first deal was made on lies kid." Hook pointed out teasingly. Peter just rolled his eyes and landed on the ship, his arms behind his back.

"Forgive and forget right?" Peter said offhandedly. "Plus if you didn't forgive me, I guess I couldn't give you this." Peter pulled out Hook's hat from behind his back. It was torn and ragged but Hook was ecstatic to see it. He went to grab it, but Peter flew back, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You can't have it until you admit, that you trust me." Peter said haughtily as he flew a few feet away from Hook. Hook couldn't help but smile and shake his head at Peter. Peter had him wrapped around his finger.

"I trust ya kid. Now give me back my hat." Hook held out his hand as Peter huffed in annoyance. Then, with his hat inches away from his fingers, Hook saw the gleam in Peter's eyes. "Peter..." Hook said with warning, but he was too late. Peter threw it beyond Hook's head and towards the edge of the boat. Hook ran towards it catching it before it and himself went over the edge. He heard two laughs behind him. One a suppressed giggle and another a full childish belly laugh. "Har-har." Hook turned back around, facing Tiger Lily and Peter. "Now that you both had your laugh, I think it's time for me to go."

"What? Where are you going?" Peter asked in thinly concealed disappointment. Tiger Lily looked away and Hook tried not to be bothered. Key word tried.

"I got things to do kid. I got to go see the miners make sure they're all alright and someone's got to make sure those pirates behave themselves." Hook said confidently. It wasn't all the truth but it was enough.

"Oh okay." Peter said dejectedly. It pulled at Hook's heart hard. He didn't want to be the one to disappoint the kid.

"Don't worry." Hook ruffled Peter's hair taking his hat in the process.

"Hey!" Peter made to grab Hook's hands and hat but Hook avoided him. Peter crossed his arms and huffed in mock frustration. But Hook saw the smile in his eyes.

"I'll come back soon kiddo." Hook throw Peter his hat back. Peter's eyes sparkled with happiness and Hook felt content.

"Good." Peter nodded. Hook heard one of the boys yelling Peter's name. "I'm coming!" Peter turned to fly towards the boys a little green-yellow light flying towards him. Before he left from Hook's view Peter turned and yelled something to him. "Don't go into the faerie kingdom. Tink told me that none of the faeries want pirates there. Something about dirtying the magic." Peter grinned back at Hook. Hook could hear Tiger Lily chuckle.

"Well I'm not the one who looks like a mud boy." Hook yelled back. Peter's laugh filled the air. Adding to the light airy feel of the night. Peter's laughed echoed around Hook till a calm silence filled the air.

"Did you mean it?" Tiger Lily asked quietly. Hook looked at her and saw that there was a change in her. She looked somewhat vulnerable. It took him by surprise.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said to Peter? Will you be back soon?" Her eyes bore into Hook's confidently. She wanted the truth. Hook was going to repeat the same answer he told Peter but nothing came out. She sighed at that. "So everything you told him was a lie." Her voice cut through Hook like a knife. She was angry and disappointed at him. And he couldn't do anything to prove her wrong but he needed her to know what he felt. Even though he really didn't know himself.

"Tiger Lily." Hook's tongue felt heavy after saying her name and his voice took on a more sincere tone. He cleared his throat, hoping to keep his feelings down long enough. "I need you to teach Peter how to take care of himself. I know you probably thought about it but I need you to do it." Hook took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was telling a beautiful woman he just meant something he hadn't told anyone but it didn't change how easy it was to trust her. "I've always been on Neverland. When we went to the other world nothing looked or felt familiar. It didn't feel like home. I don't remember even having one. But I do remember three things from when I was a kid. A woman with hair as bright as faerie's light," Hook took off his hat and put a hand through his hair. "A scar on the top of my head, and Blackbeard as an old bitter man." Hook spat. Tiger Lily stared at Hook in confusion. "I know, it's all confusing but just focus on the Blackbeard part. I remember him as an old man with dark spots and wrinkles. Yet as an adult all I saw was a middle-age man." Hook let out a shaky breath. "He wanted the Pixum for a reason. To cheat death. A man devoted to that wouldn't let a mere fall kill him. He wouldn't let a boy kill him. Not unless the boy was dead first." Hook's breathing became labored and a pain came to his head. He felt a memory come to his mind but it was foggy and distant, they all were. But what filled him with fear was the fact that if he was right about Blackbeard, he would lose the home he just found. He would lose Peter and her. Tiger Lily touched Hook's arm, calming him down.

"He was also a man full of greed and power. Power drives madness into the hearts of good men." Hook's breathing went back to normal and Hook automatically grabbed Tiger Lily's hand gently, holding it to his arm. "But I do understand what you are telling me." Hook stared at Tiger Lily. "You need to know that Blackbeard is dead. You need to know that Peter is safe. That your home is safe." Hook looked away, embarrassed. He never let anyone know he felt, yet she could tell how he felt without him saying it. One of her hands touched his face and all the breath in him escaped as she turned him to her. "Go." It took Hook a while to realize that the touch lasted only a few seconds. "Make sure he's dead. Make sure we truly are safe. But come back." She ordered. "Keep your promises. Show everyone that you are more than a pirate." For once Hook was glad when she stepped away from him. He didn't know what he would do if she had stayed in front of him. The passion in her eyes lit something in him. It took a while and she was already near the edge of the ship when he pulled himself together.

"Yes ma'ma." Hook said mockingly to her back. But he could tell that she was smiling since her walk was lighter and her reply was filled with happiness.

"See you soon Hook." She called as she jumped from the ship. Hook let out an impressed whistle. He stood there enjoying the peace, knowing that the task he was about to take on would probably rob him of it. Yet hopefully, when he came back he would finally be able to rest in peace. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I was honestly surprised that people actually read this and want me to continue. So here you go! Thank you all that follow and favorited. To those who reviewed:**

 **BentToPerfection** **: (Sparky) Glad you like it. Here you go!**

 **Booklover115** **: Glad you like it too. Here you go as well.**

 **Thank you guys! Now without further review (speaking of, please read and REVIEW) ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pan or the characters of the Peter Pan story.**

Hook stood on the main deck of his ship, overlooking the miners pit. Everyone was quiet, only some hummed or whispered in their sleep as the wind carried it away. Hook figured they were all asleep since it was the darkest hour of Neverland. Hook always felt at peace during this time. The noise and activity of the day finally at rest, allowing him to rest as well. The noise made Hook uncomfortable and always put him on edge. He learned how to act like nothing bothered him, but crowds and the loud noises that accompanied them always grated his nerves.. Before, the noise was always the clang of picks and the groans, sometimes cries, of men and children as they worked. Now it was either the incessant chatter of a hopeful future or praise to Peter and him for freeing them. For the past few days Hook had been trying to help everyone left at the mine pit by bringing food to them and helping them build decent living spaces. They kept praising him like he was some kind of hero. Hook could admit that he was one handsome devil, but he knew he wasn't a hero. He was never a hero and he never planned on being one.

"Hook!" Hook cringed at Smee's loud voice.

"Smee! Quiet will you." Hook growled quietly.

"Well we are approximately 300 feet over the closest ledge and to clearly hear me I would have to be-" Hook covered Smee's mouth stopping the babble.

"Be quiet, cause I told ya to be." Hook ordered. Hook had a bruising grip on Smee's arm and Smee began to whimper in pain. "Still makin' noise Smee." Hook said with a mocking tone. Smee stopped his pathetic whimpers. "So you gonna be quiet?" Smee nodded desperately. Hook let his arm go and uncovered his mouth. They both stepped away from each other, well in Smee's case he fumbled back.

"Is that how you treat a dear friend?" Smee said dejectedly with a bit of anger. This made Hook froze and he began to feel rage overtake him.

"Friends?" Hook seethed. "Friends don't betray each other." Hook stomped towards a trembling Smee. "Friends don't help people that want to kill their friends. Plus," Hook stopped when he towered over Smee. "You were never my friend." Hook spat as he jabbed his finger in Smee's chest with each word.

"W-w-well if you considered my situation you would have done the same thing." Smee stuttered. Hook just glared back. "You know it's true. No matter how much you think you changed because of the boy and girl," Hook noticed how Smee said boy and girl with contempt. "You are still like the rest of us. Willing to twist any situation to help in you." Hook wanted to disagree but he knew that was why he would never be a hero. He watched too many people suffer and he didn't do anything to help them. He didn't have anything to fight for besides himself. Then he remembered Tiger Lily's sky blue eyes. Everything was different now. He didn't know if he was a better man, but he wanted to try to be what her and Peter saw just to make them happy.

"Yeah I would have, still don't make you betraying us right. It ain't right when I do it." Hook sighed in frustration and stepped away from Smee again. "Look that doesn't matter now, I need something from you." Smee stood to his full height. "Did you get any information on Blackbeard?" Hook stared at Smee intensely but Smee seemed confused.

"What?" Hook sighed in frustration at Smee's confused question.

"While you were with Blackbeard, did you learn anything about him?" Hook asked exasperatedly.

"He was terrifying and insane." Smee replied bluntly. Hook huffed in annoyance.

"Everyone knows that Smee." Hook began rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Was there anything else? Something about the pixum."

"Pixum, pixum….," Smee mumbled. Hook's fist began to clench and unclench in rhythm to Smee's words. "I don't remember. But with the right incentive I might be able to remember something." Smee leaned in conspiratorially towards Hook. Hook's eyes narrowed but a malicious smirk grew on his face.

"Well that's funny. I was thinking that not throwing you overboard three hundred feet in the air would be incentive enough but if it's not…" Hook stepped towards Smee threateningly. Smee stepped back and gulped.

"P-p-point taken." Smee stuttered as Hook stepped back, his arms crossed. "Well, um, I heard that he was trying to use the pixum to make himself younger. He did not like dying, he even killed his own son just in case he was the boy from the prophecy." Smee babbled on but Hook was stuck on the Smee's first tidbit. Hook killed his own son. A shiver went up Hook's spine as his head began to throb. "Hook, you alright?" Smee stopped babbling and was looking curiously at Hook.

"Yeah." Hook shook off whatever he was feeling. "What were you sayin'?" Hook looked back, gaining back his rough composure. Smee stood there in silence, staring at Hook. When Hook stared back with an eyebrow raised Smee sighed.

"Blackbeard was working on some type of magic. Some of the pirates were saying how he would kept mumbling about how he needed blood or something. They were in awe and in fear of him. He was pretty terrifying." Hook looked out towards the mountains where the Faerie Kingdom was. He knew that there was another plan in Blackbeard's sleeve, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Why do you want to know this stuff anyway?" Smee asked, bringing Hook out of his musings.

"Just wanted to know if Blackbeard had a backup plan. I'm going to make sure he's dead." Hook said as he walked past Smee and to the sails, setting them up.

"Wha-wait Ho-Hook!" Hook heard Smee trip as he tripped over his words. Hook looked back to Smee, who was know wiping himself off and checking for injury. Then he looked up confusion and worry in his eyes. "He's dead. We all saw that ship fall into a pixum abyss." Hook rolled his eyes. He was tired of everyone thinking he was crazy. He wondered why no one could see the possibility that Blackbeard could still be alive.

"Well if he figured out a way to make pixum make him younger, I pretty sure him falling in an abyss of it might give him enough to survive." Smee opened his mouth to say something, most likely to contradict what Hook said but Hook held his hand. "It's unlikely but I'm just checkin to be sure. That's all. Now either help me set the sails or get off my ship." Hook ordered as he turned back around.

"How are you gonna get to the the Faerie Kingdom? They kind of have a door that needs a key." Hook heard the sarcasm in his nasally voice. _How did he become my friend?_ He thought as he set up a few torches on the posts

"Well, I just have to do what I did last time." Hook replied sarcastically.

"Which was?" Smee asked warily, observing the vast amount of torches Hook was putting up.

"I go through the crocs to a underwater current that takes me into the bottom of the mountain." Last time though, the mermaids were willing to help him because Peter was in trouble. He didn't think they liked him that much.

"Well okay then, see ya!" Hook turned around to see Smee run to the ladder. Hook wasn't surprised. It was dangerous enough to go into the Faerie kingdom when they used to be pirates, but with the threat of crocodiles and a current, that he may have downplayed just a bit, no one would've thought to go through it. The Faeries didn't even have to guard it. It was obvious that going down that way was stupid. Hook sighed as he untied the boat from the dock. He was never complimented on how smart he was anyway.

Just like last time it didn't take long to get to the crocodile pass. Since he left at the dead of night, it was well into early by the time he arrived. Although the high walls of the mountains on either side of the pass blocked the light out. Hook ran around the ship lighting the torches as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough. A crocodile jumped up, her teeth ripping his sail.

"Woah!" Hook yelled as he was thrown to the side as the boat rocked. Hook grabbed the nearest torch and held it out. The current seemed to carry Hook's boat slowly down the pass. He tensed ready for another attack. He didn't have to wait long. The crocodile jumped again and this time aiming more for him. Hook moved to the side and got under her chin with his torch. She fell on the boat, Hook fell with her, the torch in his hand still burning under her. She roared in agony, making her protruding teeth catch a bit of his right arm. He cried in anguish as she scrambled off the boat. The boat drifted out of the pass and into the bright sunlight. Hook squinted and raised his good hand to shade his eyes. He looked down at his arm. The scratches were deep, a few inches. He was just glad that it was cleaner than the scratches he seen the picks make. He just hoped that the dizziness he felt was from seeing so much blood and not actual blood loss. Hook cleaned and wrapped his arm the best he could. He knew the best case scenario with the scratches were that they would scar. Worst case, they would get infected and he would have to cut his arm off, the fact that he didn't have much on the ship besides cloth and drinking alcohol lead to the worst case being more likely. He slid down, sitting on the deck, feeling utterly alone. He chuckled darkly. "Guess it could be worse. She could've eaten my arm clean off."

After a while, Hook slowly went back to the helm and observed the rocks around him. He was entering the rafts that would take him to the bottom of the mountain. He looked up to see that the sails weren't totally damaged. If he played it right, he could get by. Hook set up the sails as he felt the boat pick up speed. He finished just in time to stop the boat from smashing against one mountain side. It was a lot harder to steer with one hand. He kept jerking the boat, which in turn kept him unstable. The resounding cracks of the ship hitting the rocks echoed and merged with the sound of rushing water. Water splashed on the boat, some splashing on him. By the time the boat and water settled, Hook was worn out. He almost buckled to the ground in pain and exhaustion. The need to survive and not crash into the mountain side was all that was driving him. His eyesight was blurred and his breath came out in rasps. The cloth on his injured arm was soaked with blood and salt water, literally adding salt to the wound. He blinked and tried to wipe his eyes with his good hand. He began to see the veins of pixum appear on the enclosing mountain sides. Hook smiled tiredly. He finally made it, and then he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: At end of chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pan or the characters of the Peter Pan story.**

A soft bright light filled James' vision. "Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, Who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, That told me so." Little James heard a woman sing to him. Her voice was distant and quiet, but it still rang around him like silver bells. "Goodnight my little captain." The woman moved his hair and pressed a light kiss on his forehead. James wanted to hold onto the warmth it gave, to call out to her and beg her to stay, but she left leaving him in darkness.

Hook blinked the darkness away as a silvery blue light entered his vision. He groaned in pain and covered his eyes. Every time he had a near death experience he had that elusive dream. The first time he couldn't remember what had happened but he had a splitting headache for days. Then from the time he was a boy till he was a teenager, there were freak accidents that would scar and critically injure other people, but he would come out unscathed. Then he would have the same dream and it never became any clearer. Soon people began calling him the boy that cheated death. He hated the whispers and stares that accompanied that title. So he laid low, blended in. The freak accidents stopped, the rumors died down, and the dream was forgotten. Until Peter came along. He didn't have the dream after the whole ordeal, but in the middle of it all. The first night in the Native's camp. It surprised him so much he couldn't get any sleep that night. He didn't mind. The Native lands were beautiful at night. So was their princess Tiger Lily. Hook chuckled as he thought about how she could go through war and still look beautiful. Hook's right arm throbbed, reminding him how he almost died this time.

"Stupid croc. Stupid rocks." Hook grumbled. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, groaning in the process. Hook looked around, noticing that the boat had floated deep inside the Faerie Kingdom and had stopped in some deep cavern. Above him the silvery blue light of Pixum shined but around him black stones glowed and thrummed ominously. "Well this isn't unsettling at all." Hook mummered to himself. Hook grabbed the railing closest to him and hauled himself up with his left arm. He yelled out in agony as his right arm was jostled in the move and his body groaned. His yell echoed back at him. He froze, afraid that he would be realized by the fairies, but nothing happened. He let out a breath of relief and slowly stood to his full height. This time he only groaned in pain. Thanks to the light of the pixum he now could see the damage the ship took. The sails were ripped and ropes were either lying on the deck or hanging from the ripped sails. The railings were chipped and splintered. The railing behind him was missing a chuck. Hook was surprised to see that the sides, while chipped and cracked, didn't have any lasting damage. Everything was fixable and the ship could probably last the ride back. Hook sighed in relief. It was soon stopped by a grimace of pain. He slowly moved off the railing and lifted his right arm into his view. It was burning and the scratch from the crocodile's tooth, ran from the top of his forearm to his elbow. There was a light yellow substance on the edges. He wondered if he was going to survive the trip.

"James." A sinister voice whispered. Hook froze, looking around frantically. "James." The voice called again. A ticking sound accompanied the voice this time.

"Who's there?" Hook yelled out. The continuous ticking was the only response he got. It lasted for a while till he heard the voice again, louder this time.

"James. Come into the water James." It was familiar to Hook and it made his head throb. "Come James." Hook shook his head and gritted his teeth. The ticking had become louder and it was grating his nerves.

"It's just your imagination. Get a hold of yourself." Hook grimaced as his head throbbed again. It didn't help. The chilling voice kept calling his name. Hook began to get apprehensive. He leaned on the railing to get relief from the throbbing in his head. He saw a hook a few feet away and stumbled toward it. He grabbed the hook. The relief was immediate. With the familiar tool in his hand he felt a bit more confident

"JAMES." The voice yelled. Hook covered his ears as he crumpled to the ground. The yell rang in his head and it seem to increase the pain he already felt by tenfold. Hook lay on the deck till the ringing stopped. Silence entered the cavern again. When Hook opened his eyes, the silvering blue light above him had been engulfed by the darkness that emanated from the black stones surrounding him. The ticking echoed loudly around him. Hook stood up slowly. He looked around but the only thing he could clearly see was the glittering black stones around him. The ticking became louder and seemed to keep in time with his rapid heartbeat. _Tick-tock, ba-dump-ba-dump, tick-tock, ba-dump-ba-dump, tick-tock, ba-dump-ba-dump._ Hook began walking backward, hoping to get away from the suffocating darkness. But his leg caught on some of the fallen rope and he tripped through the hole of the railing. He fell off the boat and into the inky water. Hook opened his eyes to look for the surface but instead of the surface he saw the inky water forme something around him. A laugh echoed in his head, Blackbeard's laugh.

"My, my, my, look at you James. How much you have grown." The form came into focus in front of Hook. There was no mistaking that it was Blackbeard smirking at him. The substance formed his head with glowing blood red beady eyes. Deep in the middle of Blackbeard's apparition was a silver pocket watch. "I didn't even recognize you when I saw you. It's been too long." Hook wanted to know what Blackbeard was talking about but he was still in the water holding his breath and something kept him under. No matter how hard he struggled he didn't seem to be going anywhere. "I know this might be a little uncomfortable for you but don't worry, you won't last that long anyway." Blackbeard mocked. Hook then felt the inky substance surround him as it began to seep into his wounds. It was pulling, ripping, tearing, something from inside him. Hook wanted to scream in pain but he was gagged by the substance. Even if he tried to scream, water would enter and fill up his lungs. He heard Blackbeard laugh as he chanted something. Pain reverberated through Hook's body but somehow he heard a growl. Hook recognize it as a crocodile. Blackbeard was still chanting, unhinged by the reptile's presence. The tearing continued and the dark substance around him tighten. He began to lose feeling in his body and his lungs were burning. Then he felt the rusted metal of the hook in his left hand. He accidently cut his hand when the substance tighten around him again. His vision began to fog as a ridiculous plan entered his mind. Hook shook his left hand free from the substance. With his left hand free, the blood from the cut drifted into the water. Hook heard the rumble of a crocodile and Blackbeard's scream before he passed out.

This time when Hook woke up his head throbbed with loud sounds echoing in his head. One of them was the ticking he heard earlier. The noise didn't echo like last time, it vibrated. He couldn't tell if his eyesight was okay or not because anything close was blurry but anything far away was clear. And his body was so heavy, especially his head. He couldn't even open his mouth to groan. Worse of all was how cold he was.

"Well, well, well," A labored voice rang across from Hook. He couldn't see the person clearly but something about it was familiar. "You just don't die, do you James?" The voice registered in Hook's mind. It was his voice, but he wasn't talking. "Actually that can't be your name anymore, can it? Since it's my name now." The person went closer to him and began patting Hook's head. Hook's mind was still reeling from the overload of senses so he didn't fully understood what the person was saying. He was trying not to gag at the metallic smell surrounding the person. The noises were still too loud and his body still felt heavy. "You were supposed to take my body but I guess this will do. Can you please stop that infernal ticking? It's very distracting." Hook struggled to move his body to get a good look at the person but the person was too close. Something rumbled deep in his chest, then an unusual growl came out of his mouth. "You should be thanking me. I healed most of your body's wounds, except the hand. It will be difficult to deal with but I do like its irony. Captain Hook with a hook for a hand. That sounds much better than Blackbeard don't you think?" The person smirked and Hook froze. Everything clicked in his head.

The mysterious inky substance from before. The apparition of Blackbeard, the crocodile. The way the stranger sounded like him but didn't talk like him. The reason everything about the person was familiar but wrong. Blackbeard was now James T. Hook. "Captain Hook. Much more intimidating than Blackbeard." Hook's stomach still churned when Blackbeard spoke the truth. "Will you stop that ticking!" Blackbeard yelled as he kicked Hook in the stomach. Finally Hook's mouth opened, but not for a yell but a deep raspy roar. He felt something in his body move to attack Blackbeard. Blackbeard fell backward and dodged whatever Hook attacked him with. Then something pierced his hand. Once again, no human sound came out of his mouth, the same type of roar did.

"It seems in any body you're a pest." Blackbeard chuckled. Hook growled again. Blackbeard just laughed harder. "Don't you worry, Jamey boy. I'll take good care of Peter and that little Tiger of yours." Hook saw red and he pounced towards the person. His jaw ready to smack Blackbeard to the ground. But nothing happened. Whatever was in Hook's hand held him to the ground and it dug deeper as he jumped forward. Hook roared in anger and pain. Blackbeard just laughed. It grated Hook to hear himself laugh like that. "Well, I'll just leave you here Jamey boy. Try to die this time. I would hate to go crocodile hunting for you." Blackbeard walked away and Hook's vision began to clear. He let out a raspy whine when his body came into view. Blackbeard turned around and gave Hook a mock two finger salute. Hook shivered at how wrong everything looked. "Thanks for everything Jamey boy." Blackbeard walked away as he began whistling his morning tune **(Smells like Teen Spirit)**. Hook roared in anguish. Hook slowly crawled to the edge of the water, his right hand burning. He looked into the water and sorrow hit him again. The thing staring back at Hook wasn't his normal human reflection but a crocodile's. Every movement Hook forced his body to do, the crocodile's reflection did. Hook was so engrossed in his new reflection, he didn't notice Blackbeard coming up behind him with a rock. The last coherent thought Hook had was the regret he had for making things worse for Peter and Tiger and his deep hatred for Blackbeard, the new Captain Hook. Then everything slipped away.

 **A/N: Hey guys! One I don't like hurting awesome people but it needed to be done. Two, PLEASE, Please, pretty please** **REVIEW.** **I want to see if you guys want the next chapter in Tiger Lilly's POV or Hook's as a crocodile, or both. Either way please review so I know. Speaking of reviews:**

 **MeowMix1100 - Thank you! I hope this was a little more detailed.**

 **Captain Jinx Rummy- I know how you feel. I was looking for that too so I decided to write**

 **my own version. And welcome aboard!**

 **Turannoktonnos- As you wish! (He was hilarious at Denver Comic Con by the way!)**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing, favorting, and/or following. It reminds me that people do care. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a blessed day. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am alive, so no worries. This chapter was harder for me than I thought. But it's long, and has 2 POVs! Yeah?! Anyway, thank you guys for being so patient. Thanks to those that followed and favorited! And to those who reviewed:**

 **Captain Jinx Rummy- Keep hoping!**

 **GrantWard'sHipsterGlasses- Sorry for the wait!**

 **Thank you guys so much! If any of you guys have some tips, pointers, or thoughts please REVIEW. But enough of this! I pray that you guys read, review, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pan or the characters of the Peter Pan story.**

 **Tiger Lily's POV**

Tiger Lily stood on a cliff at the edge of her people's land, looking out to Neverland's never ending sky. The rosy pink sky battled the dark midnight blue of the night. As the fight raced on, a line of clear blue appeared between the two opposing colors for just a moment. Then the fight continued on, but that flash of clear blue made Tiger Lily's heart ache. The clear blue reminded her of Hook's sky blue eyes. He had been gone for months. She knew his journey wouldn't be quick, but she was worried about him. It shouldn't have taken him this long. Honestly though, she missed him. She didn't understand why she missed him so much. She barely knew him.

In fact, at first glance she believed that he was a dishonest, untrustworthy, coward. Yet, at every turn in their journey, she saw a glimpse of a very different man. He wasn't a coward, he was just afraid to get close to people then lose them. He was dishonest, because he was willing to do anything to protect those close to him, even if it was wrong. He wasn't untrustworthy, because at the end of the day, when you needed him most, he was there. He saved her life, and every time their eyes met her heart stopped. She wished to know why.

"Hey Lily!" Peter excited yell brought Tiger Lily's mind to the present. The sun had fully risen, making the sky a golden yellow. There was no trace of the war the sun had fought to rise. Tiger Lily looked towards Peter as he flew to her, a fairy by his head.

"Yes Peter?" Tiger Lily said calmly. Peter floated in front of her lightly. He never liked staying in the tribal territory for long. She could understand. Ever since the chief's death, the tribe had been less friendly to outsiders. While she understood her tribe's wariness of outsiders, she still wished that they would treat Peter with a little more respect.

"So I was thinking, since we've trained a lot this week I should test my fighting, at the mines?" Peter gave a hopeful and charming smile. Tiger Lily wasn't swayed.

"No. The mines hide too many pirates." Tiger Lily said sternly. Even though Blackbeard was dead, there were still pirates in Neverland. Hook had been doing a good job of rounding most of them up, but his absence meant that the pirates had more freedom. They were starting to hunt for the pixum again. She wanted to lead a small patrol group again, but Kwahu and the Council wouldn't let her. So she did it herself, stopping anyone who got too close. She refused to see another Blackbeard rise up.

"Not that many. Plus they're all afraid of the boy that killed Blackbeard. It would be easy picking." Peter said confidently. Tiger Lily glared at Peter.

"People are beginning to call the miners pit Pirates Cove." Tiger Lily said bluntly. Peter just waved her off.

"What people?" Peter challenged. Tiger Lily held in an eye roll. She loved Peter like a brother. That love also gave Peter an ability to test her patentice.

"Your lost boys," Peter tried to interrupt Tiger Lily but she barreled through. "The people from the mines, even my people call it Pirates Cove. It's too risky to go there by yourself." As soon as Tiger Lily finished she saw a sparkle in Peter's eyes.

"That's why I said we." Peter gestured to himself, the fairy, and Tiger Lily. "I want you to come with me and Tink. If you come it'll be completely safe." Tiger Lily considered Peter's offer. The trip would give her a good idea where the rest of the pirates stood, but it was still too dangerous for Peter.

"Maybe after we train." Tiger Lily offered back. Peter groaned immediately.

"Train! We do that all the time!" Peter yelled exasperatedly.

"But it's-" tiger Lily began but Peter jumped in.

"Beneficial and my mother would've wanted me to know. I know, I know." He huffed. This time he did land on the cliff she was on. He slid down to sit on the ground, his legs dangling over the edge and his arms stretched back. He gazed at the open sky. "I think I'm ready." Tiger Lily observed how Peter's confident face turned into one of sadness. "You don't think he forgot about us right? He's been gone for a while." Peter turned his head to Tiger Lily solemnly. Tiger Lily's heart clenched. He was looking at her the same way he did when he wondered if Mary was proud of him. Tiger Lily sat down beside Peter and looked out at the open sky. Her legs hanging next to his. She gently put her hand over his.

"He asked for you to be trained." Tiger Lily confessed. She never told Peter that it was Hook that wanted him to learn how to fight. His mother wanted Peter to live a life of love and peace but she knew he would have to learn to fight.

"He did?" Peter asked in surprise. Tiger Lily nodded.

"Before he left he wanted to make sure you would be alright. He never forgot you and he never will." Tiger Lily said with confidence. Peter chuckled but stayed quiet. Intrigued, Tiger Lily looked at him. There was a spark in his eyes as he smirked at her. "What are you thinking?" Tiger Lily asked slowly.

"So here's the deal, you come with me or I go alone." The fairy beside him began to ring. "I mean, me and Tink are going alone." Peter corrected. Tiger Lily rose an eyebrow but she couldn't help but smile. He was just like Mary. If she was going to do something, she was going to do it. Whether someone helped her or not. Tiger Lily sighed reluctantly as she stood up.

"If that is the case, I shall accompany you." Peter shouted in delight as he jumped into the air. Tiger Lily chuckled at his excitement. "Are any of your men going to join us?"

"Nah. Nibs wanted to go, but I needed someone to make sure Ruff and Slightly don't kill each other." Peter said nonchalantly as he held out his hand towards Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily chuckled quietly. As more children joined Peter and his gang, Peter had to become a leader. She could tell that he didn't enjoy being one. Although she believed he was a good leader. She grabbed Peter's hand confidently and he took off.

"Make sure you go low enough to avoid the Neverbirds but high enough to easily avoid the trees." Tiger Lily warned as she twisted herself to avoid a low hanging branch.

"Don't worry! I got-Whoa!" Peter swerved to avoid another low hanging branch. Tiger Lily was pulled violently with Peter's doge. "Sorry!" Peter laughed nervously. Tiger Lily huffed in response. She always encouraged Peter to fly, even when they were training. It gave him an advantage no one else had. Flying with him was a different story. She didn't like how she had to depend on Peter when he took her places. She trusted Peter with her life. She just liked to have it in her own hands as well. If she died it would be on her terms, not because a boy didn't see the tree in front of him. Although, she did enjoy the flights he took her on. The view was amazing. The whole land of Neverland was open and visible if they went high enough. It made her feel at ease and free. They continued to fly more carefully through the forest, both of his small hands gripping her wrists. Tiger Lily closed her eyes as a serene smile graced her face. "We're getting close Tiger Lily." Peter called down. Tiger Lily saw the cove grow larger as they sped towards it. "See Lily, no one is here." Peter yelled cheerfully. Tiger Lily noticed. No one was in sight at the cove. It was still and nothing moved. Tiger Lily become unsettled.

"Peter, let's turn around. I don't want either of us here." Tiger Lily yelled. "Something's wrong." She whispered.

"Oh. come on Lily! We can beat anything." Peter yelled back. Tiger Lily was going to tell Peter it might be a trap but she heard something to her right. A net was shot at them from the right. Peter was too focused on looking forward. She didn't have time to warn him so Tiger Lily pulled Peter down. "Woah!" A net came towards them but Tiger Lily's pull put them under it as it soared past them. Tiger Lily looked to see pirates loading a cannon with another net. Tiger saw a cliff to their left.

"Peter! Go to the cliff on your left!" Tiger Lily commanded. Peter swerved there. The pirates noticed and began to move the cannon towards them. Tiger Lily saw some leave the cannon. "Get ready for a fight Peter."

"They won't see what's hitting them!" Peter sped towards the cliff. Tiger Lily heard another cannon shot. She saw Peter began to look back.

"Look forward!" Tiger Lily ordered. He nodded and turned his head. Tiger Lily grabbed a knife that was hidden in her boot and twisted herself to throw it at the approaching net. The knife went through the middle of the net, changing its direction slightly. Instead of catching both of them, the net tangled around Tiger Lily's feet. Peter grunted from the extra weight, sinking a little more. Tiger Lily noticed that the cliff was closer and if they timed it right Peter could let her go and they would both safely make it across. Tiger Lily looked back to see the pirates load another cannon. "Hurry Peter!" Tiger Lily yelled.

"I'm trying!" Peter panted. Tiger Lily knew he was. His hands were beginning to get clammy from sweat. Tiger Lily looked at the hill, determining if she could swing herself to the edge. With Peter's speed and slow descent she could possibly make it.

"I'm going to swing forward!" Peter looked at Tiger Lily in shock. "Look forward! And let go when I tell you to." Tiger Lily ordered. She didn't wait to hear his response before she began to swing forward. Peter was losing grip on her but she didn't focus on that. She needed to make it to the edge. On her third swing back she knew Peter couldn't hold her anymore. "LET GO." Tiger Lily yelled. As she swung forward she felt Peter let go of her. She was falling downwards towards the cliff, her arms by her sides. She needed to be as aerodynamic as possible to make it to the edge but she could tell that nothing she did would get her close. Still as neared it she reached out hoping to grab something. She missed and hit the edge of cliff, knocking the air out of her. For a second, Tiger Lily feared for her life but suddenly a hand grabbed hers pulling her up. She looked to see Hook above her.

"Glad to see me, your highness?" She heard him ask smugly as he held her. He pulled her up and into his arms, something cold resting against her hip. She glanced down and her eyes widened. Where his hand should've been there was a silver hook. Tiger Lily was curious about what happened but when she saw Hook's eyes she knew something was different. Instead of the sky blue she was used to, they were as hard as ice. There was an odd glint in his eyes. It put her on edge, as he bent down to cut the net off her legs. When he got back up, their eyes met but this time her heart beated faster in fear. She couldn't analyze her feelings, for a bullet whizzed past her and Hook's head. She looked behind him to see pirates nearing them.

"Where's Peter?" Tiger Lily looked around the cliff, but didn't see him.

"I told him to go into the trees. This way." Hook grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her after him. Tiger Lily opened her mouth to say something but another bullet flew near their heads. She closed her mouth and ran faster. She forced her hand out of Hook's grip. He looked back at her, a flash of something akin to rage flashed in his eyes but he looked forward before she had time to process it. Tiger Lily focused on the enemy after her. She heard some come from the right. She took her axes out and elbowed a pirate that jumped out of the bushes to her right. Another one came out, his gun aimed and ready. Tiger Lily swung her axe down on the gun and punched the pirate in the face with her other hand. She heard another come up behind her with a sword. She turned to deflect it but the pirate's blade caught a bit of her hand holding the axe. The pirate pushed his sword down more, and Tiger Lily leaned back with the push, but she didn't give in. When he began to put his whole body into the push, Tiger Lily dipped to her left. The pirate began teetering forward and she slammed the butt of her axe into his stomach. She came up with a kick to his face. The kick sent the pirate into a tree, rendering him unconscious. Suddenly a big pirate grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. Tiger Lily threw her head back, satisfied when she heard a crack. The pirate yelled in pain and dropped her. She landed on her feet and turned around, prepared to side sweep his legs, but the pirate recuperated faster than she expected. He swung a massive fist at her, hitting her head. Tiger Lily saw the world spin as she flew into a tree. Her body and head slammed into the tree. The pain blinded her while her head felt like it was spinning. Yet, Tiger Lily still got up, using the tree for support. She wasn't going to give up. She heard the big pirate growl as he began to trample towards her. Until a rock landed on his head surprising the pirate and Tiger Lily.

"Heads up!" Peter yelled as he flew by. Tiger Lily smiled, glad for his timing. Tiger Lily used the pirate's distraction to approach him. She hit his temple as hard she could. A dazed expression came onto the pirate's face. Tiger Lily moved out of the way when he fell forward with a loud thump. "Huh, it is true. The bigger they are the harder they fall." Peter came down behind her. She looked up to see Hook coming towards them from behind some foliage to her left.

"Come on you two! We're going to be ambushed if we stay here!" Hook grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him through the foliage. Tiger Lily stood still for a second. She was sure she was ambushed from there and she began to wonder how Hook came from there unscathed. Tiger Lily just shook her head and went after the boys. She heard Peter talking in a clearing and after she went through the thick foliage she saw them sitting in a clearing. Peter was in the air, sitting cross legged, talking animatedly at Hook. Tiger Lily shook her at Peter's silly antics. Then she noticed that Hook was sitting on a rock staring at Peter as he talked. Jealously was in Hook's eyes. It didn't fit the Hook she knew. In fact, even his clothes didn't fit his image. He had torn slick black pants with a torn white long sleeved button-up shirt. He didn't look like the Hook she knew, but a pirate.

"Tiger Lily! You're okay!" Peter yelled, drawing Tiger Lily's focus from Hook to him. "I was worried when I saw how hard you slammed into the tree." Tiger Lily smiled at Peter.

"I'm alright Peter." Tiger Lily's happiness was interrupted when she heard pirates shouting in the distance. "But we need to get out of here and to a safer place."

"What about the faerie mountain?" Tiger Lily looked back at Hook as he questioned Peter innocently. The unsettling feeling in Tiger Lily's gut was back.

"Nah, my hideout is close, and we'll have reinforcements." Peter said nonchalantly. "Let's go there. But you guys will have to follow me this time." Peter smirked. Tiger Lily rolled her eyes at Peter's cockiness, and a thin smile made it on her lips. She followed Peter but noticed that Hook wasn't following them. He was looking back at where they came from. He kept clenching his teeth. Tiger Lily became even more guarded when Hook still hadn't looked back at her.

"What happened?" Tiger Lily asked, getting Hook's attention. But he glanced at her slowly. "What happened to your hand?" Tiger Lily swallowed her worry. Hook glanced at his hook. A harsh grimace came on his face. Tiger Lily almost felt bad for him, almost.

"I had a run in with a crocodile." His voice was clipped and as harsh as his grimace. It made Tiger Lily flinch.

"Is that what took you so long?" Tiger Lily approached Hook slowly. She wanted to comfort him, but something in her wouldn't let her put her guard down.

"No." His cold voice made Tiger Lily freeze. "This did." In a blink of an eye, Tiger Lily was staring at a barrel of a gun. Tiger Lily instinctively gripped her axe tighter, trying to calm down the hurt and shock in her. "I wouldn't move princess." Hook sneered. Tiger Lily growled in response ready to attack, until she heard Peter's cries.

"Let me go!" Tiger Lily's heart sank. Through the corner of her eye she saw another burly pirate come through the foliage holding Peter by his shirt. Peter was fighting as much as he could. "I'll let you know that my friends are gonna kick your-" Peter stopped talking when he saw Hook and Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily's hands trembled as she imagined Peter's worried but confused face. "Hook, what's going on?" Peter's thick voice almost made Tiger Lily flinch. Instead, Tiger Lily gritted her teeth in pain as pirates gripped her wrists tightly. She let her axe go when she heard a scream and a gasp of pain left her mouth. "Tiger Lily!" She heard Peter cry.

"Isn't it obvious Peter? I'm betraying you." Hook cackled. One question ran through her head as she glared at Hook's wicked, cold, light blue eyes. Who was James T. Hook?

 **Hook's POV**

As J moved through the shadows of the trees silently, he began to think about why he was so intent on this prey. It was a one handed coast human, plain and simple, but something in him wanted the coast human dead. Maybe because it was the only thing he knew when he woke up on shore, besides his name. Maybe because he knew the human would taste delicious. Whatever the reason was, J knew that it couldn't be good enough to risk being outside the cavern. Crocodiles never went beyond the cavern. Not even for a delicious smelling meal. It made them too vulnerable. Yet, here he was in daylight in the forest, tracking the smell of coast human blood with a hint of obsidian. It was absolutely crazy. Well, all of the other crocodiles already thought he was crazy.

When he met the other crocodiles, his unnatural behavior, like the way he curled up when he slept, and off putting mood made the others suspicious of him. It didn't help that something inside of him kept ticking, annoying them all. So they decided to have him live at the edge of the cavern alone, near the moody mermaids who always stared at him oddly. He didn't mind though. He liked being alone. It made everything easier, especially stalking prey as he was now.

A bigger coast human came near J. His lighter murky green scales helped him blend into the trees. He went unnoticed to the coast human. The coast human and a few others ran past him. They were running near his prey. J let out a low growl. He followed the bask of humans till they lead him to a clearing of sorts. The coast humans were surrounding something, most likely their own prey. J smelled the air. There was a lot of the salty blood that was mixed with a foul sour smell. Then J smelled the salty blood with the sharp but subtle smell of obsidian. The smell of his prey. As he got closer to where he expected his prey to be he smelled faerie blood mingled with human blood. It made J hiss in irritation. A coast human looked back towards his hiding spot, so J slithered deeper into the trees. After a while the coast human turned back to whatever he was watching. J let out a breath. The mixed blood made J shiver. J saw that the other crocodiles enjoyed the occasional faerie that ventured out to the cavern. J never did. Something made him cringe when he smelt faerie blood. J shook his head and tried to ignore the smell as he went forward. He began hearing voices.

"Well, technically, I'm making a deal with you." The clear gravelly sound of his prey made J smile. He was only a few feet away from his prey. It wouldn't take much to jump in front of the coast human in front of him. The coast human could be a good finish after he caught his initial prey.

"What?" The high pitched sound came from the being with faerie blood. The way the being's voice sounded made J give a whine. He stopped it quickly when the same coast human turned again. J reluctantly stepped back again.

"What do you keep looking at?" His prey yelled. It seemed that it noticed the coast human that kept looking at him.

"I-I-I keep hearing weird noises, sir." J sensed that the coast human's voice had fear in it. J began to wonder if his prey was alpha of the coast humans. "Like animal noises and ticking." J cursed in his mind. He was used to the ticking by now, so he forgot that when he made noises the ticking was louder. J slithered deeper into the shadows to make sure his ticking was not heard. The coast humans were quiet, their tiny heads searching for a sound. J's prey broke their silence.

"Well, I don't hear anything and," Something interrupted his prey with a grunt and a thump. Some of the coast humans near J moved forward. Allowing him to do the same. Then J could smell something floral with a hint of forest. J clamped his mouth tighter when he felt a low throaty growl of pleasure come to his throat.

"Peter, go!" A soothing voice commanded. J knew it belonged to the flower being, but he was surprised to hear the strength and femininity in the voice. The flower being must have been a female alpha. The floral scent became stronger when he heard and smelt a coast human move. There was a human cry of pain and J realized that the smell was so strong because the floral female was bleeding. Luckily J 's growl was hidden by his prey's cackle.

"You never give up!" His prey sneered. "But I must thank you Tiger Lily, for making my offer so much sweeter."J prepared to pounce as he heard the floral female struggle.

"I thought we were friends!" the mixed faerie being yelled. J opened his mouth, his low ticking echoing around him.

"Well, I lied." J's prey cackled louder but the smell of human tears made J growl. "You see Peter, I'm offering you Tiger Lily's life for the location of the faerie mountain." That's when J jumped.

J had jumped over multiple coast humans. Their yells and screams of surprise hurt J's sensitive ears but he wasn't deterred. As he came down, he clawed the back of a big coast human. His scream of pain and the burst of his salty smelling blood made J realize how famished he was. With a throaty growl and hiss J bit onto the wounded coast human's leg. The coast human squirmed and began to hit him violently, but J chopped down harder. He refused to let go of his meat. There was a boom and something scratched at J's back leg making him let go of the burly coast dweller and roar in pain. J looked towards the coast human that dared hurt him. It was an average sized coast human. J decided that the coast human would do nicely.

"Don't let the boy get away!" His prey yelled. J quickly turned towards his prey, hitting some coast humans with his tail. His prey was on the ground, bleeding from his forehead, scrambling for a weapon with his only hand. J slowly opened his mouth, his ticking making his prey flinch. "Shoot it!" His prey yelled in fear. J prowled towards his prey. Until something went into his leg. J roared in anger and pain. He wheeled around to see the same coast human that hurt him before. This time he didn't let the human get away. J shot towards the coast human's leg and began pulling it into the forest. The coast human's piercing screams annoyed J. When he was far enough from the clearing he let go of the coast human. The coast human attempted to run away but its leg was too damaged. It fell to the floor, panting in fear. J growled in pleasure as he limped towards his meat. A quick bite to its head and the coast human was quiet. The only sound J heard was his ticking as he ate. He would get the one handed coast human someday, but this one was good enough for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys! Here's another chapter! Thank you to those who favorited and followed the story! And to the reviewer-**

 **CheesePuff- There's always a twist! MUAH HA HA!**

 **But here is another chapter! Please tell me what you guys think. So read REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pan or the characters of the Peter Pan story.**

 **J's (Old Hook's) POV**

For J, time was a fickle thing. He had a sense of it one moment then it was gone the next. Sometimes he could tell that days had passed when it had been longer, a lot longer. Other times, it felt like years when it had only been days. He hated it. It felt like his mind was ebbing away. As if he was losing a part of himself that he didn't even know he had.

That was why he was glad to see the second female child follow the flying faerie boy out of Neverland. The first female child, J remembered her name starting with a Wen or something, came to Neverland a few years after he woke up. At least it seemed like a few years the last time he remembered. When the Wen girl was here, J could feel the days that pass. The way each minute ate at his mind. How he forgot the flying faerie boy's name. How he almost ate a human child. The guilt of that still weighed heavily on him. The only thing keeping him as himself was his hunt for the human with the hook. He was always so close, but his prey always managed to escape. J couldn't help his growl of irritation. He had to catch that hooked human. Before the Wen girl arrived, it had been his longest starving period yet. He only wanted that hooked human. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before his food choices became less, picky.

Every time he was around the new girl he felt the same as he did with the Wen girl. J was determined not to let it get so bad that he attempted to eat a human child. Even if it meant stopping his hunt and eating Neverbirds. Neverbirds weren't much for meat or taste, but at least it was something.

J huffed the feathers on his mouth away as he watched the sunset. Watching the sunset and sunrise was one of his other habits that made J different from the other crocodiles. That habit was what officially exiled him from the pack, and gave him a nice bite mark by his shoulder. J didn't care, it made sure that he stayed alone. He was comfortable being alone, away from everything. He could still be him, but not worry about anything else, except the ache in his chest. He usually ignored that. The ache was better than the punishment for being different. After he left the others he never expected anyone else to want to be near him. Which was why he was surprised to smell someone else coming towards him.

Another sniff of the person's aroma and J could smell a familiar floral scent with a hint of forest and fire, the female alpha. Soon she came into the clearing of the rocks. J expected her to leave as soon as she saw him, but instead he heard her coming towards him. J growled, hoping she would go away. He was very content with his thoughts, for however long he had them. He could smell her scent, even though her footsteps stopped. J could've got up and leave or simply scare her away, but this was his cave. He found it and it was his. So he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, even if it was laying down to see the sunset and let the female alpha come next to him.

J realized that this was the first time that he had contact with the female alpha. The flying faerie boy always talked to him. He always put the hooked human in a good trap. J would hear the flying faerie boy's bright laugh as he chased his hooked prey. The human that was always with the hooked human, a male that always smelled of nervousness, also talked with him. Usually distracting him from the hooked human. J was sad to admit that he fell for it, every time. Still, the human he had the least contact with, besides the flying faerie boy's pack, was the female alpha. He only had glanced at her maybe once or twice, not being able to appreciate her because his prey was near by. He remember the last time he saw her was when she was in this cave, caught in a rope trap set by his prey. She smelled of fear but looked anything but fearful. Now, her natural smell was masked by anger and stress.

J observed the female alpha as she sat down slowly a few feet away from him, and somehow the ability to breathe left him. She was unlike any other human he had seen or hunted. She had sand colored skin, but it seemed as smooth as pearls. Her hair was as dark as wood with the bright feathers of the Neverbirds braided in. A pink colored powder was over sea blue eyes. Her sharp features enhanced her status as an alpha. J didn't know how to describe it. A sound, J had never made before, reverberated deep in his throat.

The female alpha gasped and fear tinted her smell. J looked back to the sun, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his stomach. He never felt the need or want to mate, his hunt for the hook handed coast human was what he lived for. Yet, one glance at the female alpha, and J could suddenly feel the rush of want. The heat of desire. The heaviness of his loneliness.

 **Tiger Lily's POV**

Tiger Lily heard the crocodile, named Tick Tock by Peter, beside her make a low hum, almost a whimper. The ticking coming from its stomach almost made it funny, almost. Tiger Lily noticed that it wasn't moving nor was it reacting to her presence anymore. It seemed to be lost in thought. Tiger Lily took this time to observe the ticking crocodile that seemed to always be there to save them at the last minute. The crocodile appeared about 40 years ago, when Hook betrayed her and Peter. The ticking giving away its presence as it hunted Hook. Peter almost relied on the crocodile to save him or give him a good laugh by chasing Hook. Peter treated the crocodile like a pet, calling it whenever Hook was nearby. Tiger Lily did have to admit, she could always find a small smile on her face when the crocodile chased Hook. But besides that, she only glanced at the crocodile as she patrolled Neverland. The crocodile would wander aimlessly, as if it was lost. Sometimes it seemed as if it was more lost than some of the children Peter brought. Now that she was close to it, she could see the scars that littered its body, the worse being the bite mark on its shoulder. How its scales shined like dark emeralds in the dimming sunlight. She definitely couldn't help but notice how small the crocodile was.

"You are small for a crocodile." Tiger Lily didn't realize that she said that out loud until she heard a low growl within the ticking around her. But fear didn't strike Tiger Lily, a playful nature did. "Well is it not true?" The crocodile huffed and angled its head away from her. Tiger Lily chuckled, picturing the pout on the crocodile's face. "I am sorry for offending you but," Tiger Lily was interrupted by an odd sounding snort from the crocodile. Tiger Lily stared at the crocodile wondering if it was choking. Instead it looked at her, and appeared to be rolling its eyes. Tiger Lily gaped. She knew the crocodile was different, but this one seemed to understand her. That's when she realized that she was carrying on a conversation with a crocodile. This made Tiger Lily laugh, but it was a desperate laugh. A heavy silence came over Tiger Lily as she stopped laughing. Somehow, she could feel the crocodile's gaze on her. It helped her open up.

"It must be nice. The world must be so far from your mind, the unchanging need to survive at the forefront of your mind." Tiger Lily said wistfully as she stared out at the setting sun. "In my mind, the world is always unbalanced. There's never any peace, everything changes." Tiger Lily sighed. She barely heard the crocodile's hum of agreement. "My tribe has changed ever since we lost our chief. My father would never have made me marry someone to become chief! I understand the need of heirs, but Peter keeps adding people to the tribe when they get older. Honestly, I could choose one of them as an heir." Tiger Lily stood up and started pacing, ignoring the worry and confused look of the crocodile. "And that is another thing. Peter has this cheery, facade, but every time a lost boy chooses to grow up, he turns them over to the tribe. I'm the only adult he trusts! It doesn't help that the faerie blood in him keeps him young. Nor does Hook's betrayal." Tiger Lily growled. She heard the threatening growl beside her. She looked to see the crocodile facing the sunset again but its body was taut, almost like it was going to jump off of the cave's cliff. She wouldn't put it past the crazy crocodile. Part of her was scared, but it was calmed by the part of her that knew that the crocodile's agitation was not at her, but at the crooked pirate. She figured that had to be the case, because when she moved away from the crocodile in fear, the growling stopped. Sky blue savage eyes glanced at her. Tiger Lily gasped, staring at the crocodile's eyes, a sense of familiarity passed through her.

After a while, the crocodile huffed awkwardly and turned away from her. Tiger Lily shook her head and sighed, her rage finally gone. Everything had been piling up on her and she had been trying to stay calm, to stay level headed, but it was so exhausting. It grated her nerves that the tribe still called and treated her like a princess to be married off. For the first time in her life, she couldn't relax at home, her lands. She knew Peter would comfort her but she also knew that ever since the betrayal, Peter was acting differently. He was more reckless, mischievous, and worst of all, he was less trusting. She noticed how he rarely touched the ground, or seem to hesitate when he did. How quickly he got rid of the boys that became adults. It really broke her heart to see his youthful innocence tainted by betrayal. To lay out all her problems to him, it would only add on to his hate for adults. So she kept all her worry and anger in, not knowing what to do with it all. She wished Mary was still alive.

Something warm and bumpy rubbed against Tiger Lily's leg. Tiger Lily jumped away from the thing that rubbed her leg. Although, she forgot that she was close to the edge of the cliff. When she jumped back, she twisted her foot and began falling over the cliff. Tiger Lily gasped. The murky waters and craggy rocks below looked even more menacing than the time Hook brought her to the cave as a hostage. The memory of being held hostage and the fear of falling froze Tiger Lily. So, she was utterly shocked by how she was slowly moving away from the cliff. Tiger Lily looked to see the crocodile pulling her with its tail around her waist. As it placed her back on solid ground, Tiger Lily was still staring at it with amazement and shock. The crocodile huffed at her, glanced somewhere else, and left quickly. Not even looking back at an awestruck Tiger Lily. She would've never thought that a crocodile was more than a savage animal, but that crocodile, Tick Tock was definitely something more than a regular savage crocodile.

"Tiger Lily!" Peter's yell unfroze Tiger Lily as she looked to Peter. "Are you alright? You look positively bashful." Peter mocked. Tiger Lily rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop her last look at Tick Tock's path.

"I think I formally meet Tick Tock." Tiger Lily said warily as she turned back to Peter. He smiled brightly at Tiger Lily.

"Well about time! I can't have two of my best friends," The yellow light beside Peter rang sharply. Peter laughed and Tiger Lily smiled. "Sorry Tink, I meant two of my three best friends, not knowing each other." Peter laid back nonchalantly in the air. Tiger Lily did have to admit that he was getting better at flying

"You must have a lot of friends, Peter." Tiger Lily saw his raised eyebrow, taking her bait. "Just the other day I heard you tell Jane and Nibs that you were their best friend." Tiger Lily let out a chuckle at Peter's quickly embarrassed look but he quickly composed himself.

"What can I say, I'm a friendly person." Peter smirked. Tiger Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help but admit that it was true. She knew that a few lost boys were completely loyal to him. Even choosing not to age just like him. She was glad that he had other friends besides her, but she also knew that he still had a hard time trusting even them. She could see it in his eyes. "I'm so friendly that I came to share a secret with you." Peter said with a playful tone. Tiger Lily rose her eyebrows, waiting for him to tell her his secret. Peter just stared at her with an impish grin on his face as he flew around her. Tiger Lily rolled her eyes once more.

"Alright. Please tell me your secret, oh great Peter Pan." Tiger Lily said exasperatedly. Peter floated in front of her and held his chin thoughtfully.

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" Peter asked Tink.

"Peter!" Tiger Lily tried to hold in her laugh as she berated Peter but it came through a bit.

"Alright, alright." Peter looked back at Tiger Lily. "So I was in the faerie mountains, hanging out with the faeries since they are my people too. Well, as we were playing, a prophecy came up on one of the mountain walls!" Peter yelled. Tiger Lily felt her eyes widen. She knew that this was exciting for Peter, but she knew the truth. When a prophecy came, that meant change was coming to Neverland, both good and bad. "Tiger Lily?" Peter floated closer to her, landing softly on the cliff. Tiger Lily shook her head. Maybe, the prophecy was one of hope.

"What did it say?" Tiger Lily tried to hide the apprehension in her voice, but the way Peter's smile fell a little told her that she didn't hide it that well. Peter cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

" _A lost boy with the ability of flight_

 _Born from a woman warrior of might,_

 _And the son of a fairy prince of light,_

 _Shall lead a tribe to rebel Blackbeard,_

 _And bring to past the end he feared._

 _Evil will reappear for it has not won._

 _A hook will expose what evil has done._

 _A mermaid's tear will lead to a lost son._

 _Only he can restore the good that's lost,_

 _But he will have to pay the highest cost."_ Peter opened his eyes and smiled brightly, but Tiger Lily couldn't praise him. The fact that the prophecy continued from the first prophecy terrified her. She lost Mary during the first prophecy. Would she lose Peter this time? "What's wrong Tiger Lily?" Peter put a hand on Tiger Lily's arm, dragging her away from her thoughts. Tiger Lily shook her head.

"It's nothing Peter. I was just remembering the last time I heard a prophecy." She patted Peter's hand. She wouldn't lose him this time, no matter what it cost.

"The one about me." Tiger Lily nodded and was going to tell him that the first part of his prophecy was the same prophecy she was told, when a blood curdling scream rang through Neverland. "The lost boys!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **: I live! And life happens. Thank you guys for sticking with me and favoriting, reviewing, following, and/or reading this. Here's the next chapter. Just One POV this time and things are starting to roll! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Tiger Lily's POV**

Tiger Lily put up her hands to avoid the small fragments of twigs that whipped behind Peter as he flew through them. She wanted to calm Peter down, to tell him that everything was alright. But the dread in her stomach and the familiar sting of war on her skin told her that nothing was alright. The continuing screaming and shouting of the Lost Boys seemed to echo around her as she ran. She saw Peter's frown deepen with each one. They were getting close to the camp when a bullet flew past her. Tiger Lily took out her axe when an injured Lost Boy, Rufio, fell out of a bush in front of her. A pirate staggered out moments later. Tiger Lily wasted no time and instantly slammed the butt of her axe across the pirate's head. The pirate landed with a thud. Tiger Lily looked up to Peter as he stared down in concern.

"Go, I'll take care of him." Tiger Lily ordered. Peter nodded and flew off towards the gunshots and screams. She knelt down next to Rufio. "Are you alright?" He nodded and sat up.

"Nibs." Rufio grunted. Tiger Lily noticed that his shoulder was bleeding, so he did too. He went to touch it, but Tiger Lily grabbed his wrist.

"Let me take a look." Tiger Lily scooted closer to Ruffio as she slowly removed his black jacket. Rufio winced in pain. "Don't move." Tiger Lily gave him a stern glare. Rufio gulped and nodded. Tiger Lily went back to removing his clothing out of her way, but she did try to be a it more careful. "What happened?"

"When Jane left with Peter, We all came back to the camp. We were arguing over what to do, when Felix suggested that we let Nibs decided. So Nibs was telling us what to do when a gas bomb was thrown in the meeting place." Tiger Lily noticed Rufio's features stiffen. "I was arguing with Slightly, so I didn't notice." Tiger Lily was done with his shoulder and wrapped it tightly, but Rufio was too invested in his story to care. "The gas knocked some of us out or slowed us down from the pirates that came." Rufio's eyes began to water as he gritted his teeth. Tiger Lily eyes widened as her heart sank. She knew Rufio was one of the tougher Lost Boys. If something was bad enough to make him cry, it was bad. "Hook, Hook took Nibs." Rufio grounded out and Tiger Lily gasped. "We tried fighting for him. But he was gone. Some pirates stayed and fought, that's where we're at now." Rufio let his head fall.

"Don't do that." Rufio looked up at Tiger Lily, meeting her fierce gaze. "There are many things we all could have done better. But we're here now, and a warrior never lets their head fall during battle." Tiger Lily stood up and held her hand out for Rufio. Rufio took it with his good arm and pulled himself up.

They went back into the fight, bursting through the bushes. Tiger Lily took all her anger, all stress, and put it into every swing, every kick, and every dodge. Granted, she found that the pirate stragglers were not the best fighters, and they had terrible aim. She was able to knock out one that was thirty feet away from her and shot at her twice. There were only ten pirates left, so the fight was over quickly. Peter had them rounded all up and tied around the base of a tree. They were all knocked out and Tiger Lily knew that they probably would be for a while. Peter floated down next to her.

"Nibs is gone." He stated bluntly. The lack of emotion in his voice scared Tiger Lily. She glanced at him, to see anger burning in his eyes. Tiger Lily frowned. Hook had been getting more bold ever since Wendy showed up. Although, the only pixum left was the faerie mountain. She heard that the last time the miners found pixium was the year before Wendy appeared. That was more than 20 years ago. Hook's age was starting to show. So was his desperation. Honestly, it was at times like this that Tiger Lily believed that the Hook she knew and missed, was long gone. "I'm going after him." Peter turned and began flying away.

"Peter!" Tiger Lily, and some of the Lost Boys called after him. She reached and barely caught his ankle. Peter glared back to her. "Let's think about this, please." Peter pulled his foot away from her.

"There's no thinking about this! They have Nibs, my first mate! I'm going to get him." Peter yelled with a fiery passion. Tiger Lily stepped back, surprised at the authority he used.

"You should listen to the Princess, Peter." A tremble of anger went through Tiger Lily when she heard Hook's smooth voice. Before Tiger Lily could even turn around, Peter was already flying past her.

"Why you lying-"

"Not so fast, Peter." Tiger Lily turned to see that Hook had his hooked hand across the newest Lost Boy, Felix's, neck. "You move, he gets it. And if I don't get to my ship before sunset, my crew has orders to kill your first mate." Hook smirked. Peter stiffened as Tiger Lily tightened her grip on her axes. "Good form, Peter." Tiger Lily frowned and scooted closer to Hook. He looked at her, the knife inching closer to Felix's neck. "You shouldn't move either princess." Tiger Lily let out an audible growl. Hook raised his eyebrow. "Now is that any way for a princess to act?"

"What do you want you, scallywag?" Peter mimicked Hook's voice, a talent he had learned through the years. To Tiger Lily it was an useful and odd talent, but she wished he would lessen the use of it for tricks, like now.

"You're getting better Peter." Hook chuckled. "I'm almost proud of you. But I need something from you."

"What makes you think I'll do anything for you?" Peter sneered. Hook sirk didn't leave his face.

"Well, I'm proposing a trade. In one week, give me the lost son and I will give you, your boys." Hook nicked Felix's neck. Everyone jumped at Felix's whimper. "Do we have a deal?"

"How do you know about that?" Peter asked in shock. Hook's smile grew wicked as he scanned the Lost Boys.

"I have ears everywhere boy." Tiger Lily looked to the Lost Boys. They all had confused looks on their face. But Tiger Lily knew, one of the Lost Boys was a traitor. "But the specifics doesn't matter. What matters is that you can find me the lost son, and I can give you back your boys. How does a week sound? In one week, find me the lost son and I'll give you your Lost Boys." Tiger Lily watched as Peter glared at Hook, Peter's jaw clenching. She knew he was considering the deal, honestly, she would too.

"Two weeks." Peter grounded out.

"What?" Surprise filtered through Hook's eyes but it was quickly replace by anger. "You are not in a position to negotiate boy." Hook sneered. Tiger Lily shifted forward just a bit.

"Nor are you. You can't go anywhere near Mermaid Lagoon, because it's right next to Crocodile Cove." As soon as Peter said that, Tiger Lily heard ticking in the bushes next to her. Tick Tock slowly crawled out of the bushes. A low throaty growl echoed within the ticking. Tiger Lily revelled in Hook's apparent fear. Peter snickered as well. "Better hurry and make a decision Hook, tick tock." Hook glanced at the crocodile with hate. A tense silence filled the air. Even Tiger Lily was set on edge by Tick Tock's incessant ticking. Then Hook smirked, at Tick Tock.

"Fine then, two weeks and we'll make a trade. The lost boys for the lost son." Hook looked at Peter smirk gone. "Deal?" Peter glanced at Tiger Lily and she met his eyes and subtly nodded.

"Deal." Peter nodded and flew closer to Hook. "Now hand over Felix." Hook's smirk grew.

"Now that's just bad form Peter, I did say lost boys." Hook disappeared into the foliage and Tick Tock followed.

"NO!" Peter yelled going after them. Tiger Lily wasted no time and followed.

"Peter!" Although, when she went through the foliage she lost Peter, but saw the red of Hook's jacket. "Hook." She followed him. She could hear Felix's muffled cries as he bounced on Hook's shoulder. Hook looked back at her, and ran faster. Tiger Lily ran faster, gaining on him. Until he turned and went behind a row of trees. Tiger Lily turned to follow, but she tripped and fell to her face. She looked to see a dark tail slither away.

"Tiger Lily!" Peter landed next to her and held out his hand. "You okay?" Tiger Lily took his hand and pulled herself up. Before she could reply they heard gunshots and a loud roar, followed by a blood curdling scream. They glanced at each other before they went through the trees. Tiger Lily gasped, as she saw Tick Tock standing in front of them, blood dripping down into a small puddle of blood underneath him. Some of the blood was probably from the pirate that was hanging from his mouth. She glanced up to see Hook and a small crew of pirates sailing into the distance, Felix on their boat. "He'll pay for this." Peter seethed and began to fly away.

"Peter!" At the same time she called him, Tick Tock groaned, the pirate in his mouth dropping to the ground with a loud thud. Tick Tock fell to his side, shaking the ground just a bit. Tiger Lily approached Tick Tock. Tick Tock growled at her, savage blue eyes freezing her. The growl died quickly as his gaze became foggy and distant worrying her.

"Is Tick Tock okay?" Peter landed next to her. Tiger Lily nodded.

"I think so, but I am not sure." Tiger Lily bit her lip as she went to touch him. His rough scaly skin felt dry, and reminded her of the bark of trees. It worried her more when he didn't react to her touch.

"Don't you guys have a healer or something?" Peter asked frantically. He came next to her and began petting Tick Tock. Tick Tock's breathing became heavier. Tiger Lily looked at Peter incredulously.

"Yes we do, but I do not know if she is, knowledgeable in this area." Peter stood up at Tiger Lily's statement. He began pacing above the ground.

"We have to try it! Crocodiles aren't that different from humans, and the medicine should help. He'll be okay." Tiger Lily stood up slowly.

"Peter?" Peter ignored Tiger Lily and kept pacing.

"As long as the healer can get him to stop bleeding. Tick will be fine. He'll be back chasing after Hook with me in no time. And I'll have Nibs back and," Peter kept pacing, Tinkerbell was fluttering frantically behind him to keep up.

"Peter!" This time Tiger Lily grabbed Peter's arm, stopping him in midair. Tiger Lily's breath caught at the sight of Peter's watery eyes. She let him go, but didn't turn her gaze away.

"I can't lose another friend today." Peter fisted his hands and began to tremble. Tiger Lily hugged him tightly. Despite the years that have gone by, Tiger Lily knew that Peter was still a 14 year old boy. That was one disadvantage of the pixum's longevity. He went through many things, as a child, he felt things as a child, he thought as a child, but he had to be a leader too. Tiger Lily did not envy Peter.

"You won't." Tiger Lily said as he hugged him. She let go of him, reluctantly, but got to his eye level. "We'll take him to the healer. Use Tinkerbell to help you carry him there. Follow me." Peter nodded at Tiger Lily's orders. Tiger Lily let Peter go and stood up. She smiled and ruffled Peter's hair as he wiped his eyes. She saw that Tinkerbell had already covered Tick Tock in dust. Tick Tock began floating in the air, only making a low whimper at the change of movement. Peter flew up to Tick Tock and began petting him. "Let's go." Tiger Lily ordered before she ran into the forest. She only kept her destination in mind, only glancing behind every once in awhile to make sure Peter was following her with Tick Tock. She ran as fast as she could, yet the sense of urgency wasn't fulfilled. She ran till her legs hurt and her chest thrummed to her drumming heartbeat. When she bursted through the trees hiding her tribe, she felt every eye on her. She stopped, panting as she observed the scene before her. Night had come and the tribe had light a bonfire. A feast was being held that night to thank the gods for the recent victory against the pirates.

"I don't think he can, take much more." Peter's statement died down as he burst through the trees, Tick Tock in front of him. Silence overcame the tribe. Kwahu stood up and went over to Tiger Lily.

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ Kwahu ordered in the native language. Tiger Lily stood straighter, not letting Kwahu intimidate her.

" _He needs help."_ Tiger Lily stated, gesturing to Tick Tock. Tiger Lily saw Kwahu glance at Tick Tock and his expression soften a bit, till he saw Peter.

" _And him?"_ Tiger Lily knew that that was the true problem. Her tribe didn't have a problem helping animals, but foreigners, including Peter, were another story.

" _Is his friend."_ Tiger Lily growled. _"He is connected with the animal."_ Tiger Lily looked at Peter. "Set him down and step back." Peter glared at her. "Trust me." Peter huffed and did as she said. Tick Tock didn't make a sound as he was set on the ground but he did squirm a bit. Peter and Tiger Lily stepped away from Tick Tock. Allowing Kwahu, and others that he gathered, to see Tick Tock. They began to near Tick Tock, when he rolled over to a standing position, tail swinging violently behind him. He growled at everyone, his own blood dripping from his mouth. Everyone gasped in shock or horror, backing away from Tick Tock, except for Tiger Lily and Peter. Peter went towards Tick Tock and Tiger Lily watched, the blurriness in Tick Tock's eyes making her anxious.

"It's okay boy! You're safe." Peter called, trying to touch Tick Tock. Tick Tock looked at Peter, and pounced. Tiger Lily grabbed Peter, pulling him out of the way. Tick Tock dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Silence echoed in the area. Tiger Lily stood with bated breath as she observed Tick Tock's shallow breathing. She finally noticed that Tick Tock's gray-green skin was stretched and sagged. His small size wasn't natural, but it was from hunger. The tribe warriors, lead by Kwahu, now approached Tick Tock with spears.

" _We charge on my command!"_ Kwahu ordered. Tiger Lily stepped forward.

" _No."_ Tiger Lily stood in between Kwahu and Tick Tock.

" _Out of my way."_ Kwahu growled. Tiger Lily crossed her arms, and stared at Kwahu.

" _Get Luyu and I will move."_ Tiger Lily ordered. She knew Tick Tock was dangerous in his current state, but she owed him. So she would stand up for him, even if it cost her, her tribe. But before Kwahu could do or say anything else, Luyu came forward from the crowd.

"That is enough." Luyu said in accented English. She was an elderly woman with long shining silver hair in two braids adorned with colorful beads and feathers, just like her brown robe. She was the tribe's healer as she was sister to the late chief. Tiger Lily would remember the tales Luyu told of her youth. Tiger Lily's favorite was the one where Luyu rode a Neverbird. Tiger Lily went to her immediately and offered her support. Luyu took it gladly. Tiger Lily walked with Luyu to Tick Tock, until Kwahu stood in their way. Her grip on Luyu tightened but Luyu gently patted Tiger Lily, calming her.

" _They brought a wild animal to our lands, threatening us all."_ Kwahu yelled as he gestured toward Tiger Lily, Peter, and Tick Tock. Tiger Lily stood still and admired how Peter did the same. Luyu left Tiger Lily's side and went to Tick Tock.

" _And your blinding anger will make us unkind to our ill allies."_ Luyu chided. Kwahu looked away in shame and stepped out of Luyu's way. Luyu made her way to Peter. "You have your mother's spirit in your eyes." Tiger Lily's heart swelled at Luyu's gentle statement and the way Luyu softly caressed Peter's cheek. Peter swallowed and nodded.

"Thanks." Peter whispered. Luyu nodded and went to Tick Tock. Tiger Lily stiffened as Tick Tock growled lowly.

"Shh," Luyu slowly put her hands on Tick Tock's snout and started to pet Tick Tock. He became silent. Luyu stood there petting Tick Tock, eyes closed. Then she started humming. Tiger Lily could feel the spirit's power in the air. Luyu began chanting and started to rub a purple powder on Tick Tock's head. Tiger Lily was surprised to hear a chant to call on the spirits for remembrance and the smell of the rare fish oil from the flying fish. Luyu called Tinkerbell to her and Tinkerbell went. Tiger Lily looked to Peter but he was just as amazed as she was. To see Tinkerbell follow someone else's orders beside Peter's, was rare. Tiger Lily knew how petty and rebellious Tinkerbell was. Tiger Lily also knew that no one cared for Peter as much as Tinkerbell did. Tinkerbell flew around Tick Tock's head. Tick Tock huffed at the access pixum from Tinkbell, but he didn't react violently. Luyu stopped Tinkerbell and she went back to Peter's shoulder as Luyu continued her chant. Her chant changed to one of healing as Peter and Tinkerbell began to whisper to each other.

"What was that about?" Peter whispered as quietly as he could but Tiger Lily still heard him. There was soft tinkling sounds from Tinkerbell and Peter's eyes widened. "What?" He said loudly. Luyu didn't stop her chanting, but Tiger Lily glared at Peter. He looked down sheepishly and rubbed his neck. Luyu's chanting began to quiet down as she started to bandage Tick Tock's wound. Tiger Lily approached Luyu, not even glancing at anyone else for approval. She knelt next to Luyu and gave her everything she needed. Before Mary had come to their village, Luyu was Tiger Lily's mentor. Tiger Lily watched as Luyu bandaged wounded warriors, healed sick children, or cleaned the hunters' meat. After a while, Tiger Lily herself, began to treat wounded people as her father and Luyu watched proudly. Despite that being long ago, when Luyu gave her that gentle smile that meant she had done well, she felt giddy. "Is he okay?" Peter had come up next to her, kneeling closer to Tick Tock his hand out. Tiger Lily nodded.

"The bleeding has stopped, and he should be fine by morning." Tiger Lily said softly as she gently petted Tick Tock's dry scaly skin. Peter joined her and Tiger Lily almost thought Tick Tock hummed in satisfaction, but she shook her head of that notion.

"Come you two." Luyu ordered Tiger Lily and Peter. "It has been a hard day for all. Rest is needed." Tiger Lily nodded but she felt the energy around Peter circulate.

"I can't." Peter replied quickly. "The boys will be worried. But thanks for helping Tick Tock. See you guys tomorrow." With that Peter was off. Tiger Lily barely had time to wave goodbye. She sighed, knowing that Peter was really looking for some alone time. Ever since Wendy, he had been going off to be alone more and more. It worried Tiger Lily, but Tinkerbell always made sure to give Tiger Lily some sign that Peter was not doing good. She hoped this wouldn't become one of those times.

" _Give it time, my dear."_ Luyu placed a hand on Tiger Lily's shoulder, gaining Tiger Lily's attention. _"Nature will always balance itself if we give it time to."_ Tiger Lily smiled and patted Luyu's hand.

" _I know, Aunt Luyu. I am just,"_ Tiger Lily sighed and glanced at Tick Tock. Today, Peter almost lost his best friend and another. She wondered if nature balanced itself by taking away the things they loved. Luyu squeezed her shoulder.

" _Tigers may be the strongest creature, but even they must bend to nature."_ Luyu warned before turning to go to dinner. Tiger Lily kept her eyes on Tick Tock. His breathing was back to normal and he seemed at peace, unlike her. Hook had Peter's best friend. Hook wanted to trade in their only hope to get rid of him, for Peter's best friend. She knew the most logical choice was to not do the trade, but that wouldn't be acceptable to Peter. Yet the biggest issue at hand was finding the lost son, whoever he might be. Tiger Lily sighed and uncrossed her arms, accepting defeat for, now. With one last pet to Tick Tock's forehead, she was sure he leaned into her touch that time, Tiger Lily left her worries behind and went to dinner.


End file.
